


Pitching Practice

by PalahniukWannabe



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: I'm Sorry, It's cute trust me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalahniukWannabe/pseuds/PalahniukWannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepover at Abe's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitching Practice

Mihashi needed to calm down. They had just lost a practice game against a rival school, and he was acting like they lost the championship game. Abe watched him as he nervously walked around the field trying not to cry.

"Mihashi! Don't mind! We'll get them next time for sure!" Tajima threw his arm over Mihashi's shoulder to comfort him. Abe felt a knot in his stomach. He was Mihashi's catcher, he should be the one comforting him. At the same time he was annoyed that Mihashi was so upset over a lousy practice game. He followed the boys back to the dugout.

"Mihashi-" Abe began, but he had startled Mihashi and got himself soaked with water. He took a deep breath. _Don't get angry. Be patient._ He watched as Mihashi struggled to find a towel and words to apologize. Abe wiped his face on his undershirt and continued.

"Mihashi, don't worry about it, it's just water. And don't worry about today, it was just a practice game! Learn from it! That's the point!" Mihashi had shrunk himself into the bench and Abe realized he was yelling.

Mihashi stuttered to find words that would please Abe, looking around as though he'd find them under a dirty uniform or a misplaced bat.

"Uh- um...w-well, Abe-kun, I-I'm alright." He managed to spit out, never making eye contact with the boy towering over him. _I know I'm supposed to learn from it, but I gave up six runs. We probably could've won if someone else had been pitching._

Abe sighed and tried lower his voice. "If you say so. For tonight make sure you don't throw anymore ok? What are you having for supper?"

"L-leftovers... M-my parents a-are on a d-d-date."

"What? Leftovers? You have to have something better than that after a game. Come to my house and we'll order takeout." Abe was shocked at his own words. Did he just invite Mihashi to his house? He shook it off. _There's no way he'd ever agree to it._

Mihashi fidgeted with his glove. _If I say no, Abe-kun might hate me for not eating properly._ "O-ok. If it's... a-alright with you...A-Abe-kun."

Abe took a step back. "Hah? Really? O-ok, let's get going then, it'll be dark soon." Was he hearing things? Mihashi really just agreed to go to his house. He couldn't believe it, but he didn't want to question it too much and make him change his mind.

They biked to Abe's house in silence. They ate takeout in silence. Every now and then Abe would catch Mihashi staring at him and Mihashi would jump and make a sound like an injured dog before turning back to the TV. Other times Mihashi would catch Abe staring at him, in which case Abe would just grunt and quickly dart his eyes back to the TV. If the lighting had been better they would've been able to see that they were both blushing.

The silence was killing Mihashi, he thought Abe wasn't talking because he wanted him to go home. _He made sure I ate properly, now he probably wants me to go home and sleep. He probably wants me to leave but he doesn't want to be rude and kick me out. No, Abe-kun isn't like that. If he wanted me to leave he would tell me. If he didn't like me he wouldn't have told me to come eat at his house. But if I didn't I wouldn't have had a proper meal and I wouldn't be able to pitch as well for him tomorrow. That's right, he just wants to make sure I'm in good shape for games. He doesn't care about me as long as I can p-_

"Mihashi, it's pretty late, why don't you spend the night? We can get ready for practice together in the morning." He had been debating it all night, and he finally decided to ask. _The worst he can say is no._ When Abe looked closely he could see steam coming from Mihashi's ears. "What's wrong? It's dark out, do you know your way home? What if you fall off your bike and get injured?" Mihashi started to stammer something but Abe continued. "You said your parents are on a date right? They're not going to want you home anyway." _I'm pushing this too far. It's not a big deal either way, but I wouldn't want to see him get hurt needlessly._

"A-Abe-kun...y-you don't have t-to worry a-about...m-me..." Mihashi gazed at the floor between his crossed legs.

"I'm not worried about you! I'm worried about me! Whose pitches will I catch if you get yourself injured?" Abe was yelling again, but he couldn't help it. It was so hard for him to get his point across to Mihashi, he felt like yelling might help. It never did.

"....I-I don't...h-have...a t-toothbrush...or p-pajamas..."

"That's ok! I have an extra toothbrush I haven't used yet and you can borrow some of my pajamas!" Why was he getting so excited about this? _It'll just be more of a pain to have to deal with him all night._ Somehow though, that thought made Abe's pulse quicken.

"I-if you...i-insist....I-I will!" Mihashi made eye contact with Abe for the first time that night, though it didn't last long because they were both blushing.

"Ok! I'll show you where the bathroom is and get you a fresh pair of pajamas!" Abe jumped to his feet and was almost gone before Mihashi could see the smile on his face.

_Abe-kun... Smiled? Could it be he really wants to spend time with me?_ Mihashi didn't have much time to think about it as he ran to catch up with Abe.

Abe left some pajamas for him while Mihashi brushed his teeth and washed his face. He put them on and went back to where Abe was waiting. Abe saw how small Mihashi looked in his pajamas and started laughing. _He's so cute._ Abe blushed. Why did he think that just now?

_Abe-kun is laughing at me. Did I do something funny?_ Mihashi looked around at himself to see if there was something he missed.

"You look ridiculous in those." Abe laughed. He tried to push the other thought from his mind, but he found it increasingly difficult to look at his pitcher. 

"O-oh...s-sorry..." _Abe-kun must not want me to stay after all._ "I-I'll...go get c-changed...then..." He turned to go but Abe grabbed his arm.

"Idiot. I didn't mean like that. I meant cu- funny." _Shit._

_Cu? Curly? Is my hair curly?_ Mihashi started frantically patting his head.

"Just forget it. Let's go up to my room." _Where it's dark and I don't have to look at you._

Abe dragged Mihashi upstairs and showed him his bedroom. "I'll go get the spare futon. You wait here. 

Mihashi started doing that fidgety thing he does when he has something to say. 

"If you want to say something just spit it out!" Relief calmed Abe a bit. _How did I think this guy was cute?_

"U-um...A-Abe-kun...u-uh...um..." _We can just share your bed, if you want._

Abe was losing his patience. "If you're just going to stand there stuttering, tell me what you want to say when I get back."

Mihashi clenched his fists and spoke as loud as he could. "Abe-kun! I-I'm afraid of the dark! C-could we...s-share..." He couldn't finish the sentence so he looked over to Abe's bed.

Abe choked down embarrassment and agreed to share his bed. _What is he thinking? He barely has the courage to ask to share seats on the bus. He must be really afraid of the dark._

The bed was pushed against the wall. Mihashi took the inside while Abe stayed on the outer edge. The bed wasn't very big but they managed to keep enough distance between them that they weren't touching.

"Goodnight, Mihashi."

"G-goodnight... A-Abe-kun... 

Both of them stared blankly at the ceiling.

Abe could feel Mihashi shaking next to him, despite the few inches separating them. Something his father had said to him suddenly popped in to his mind. He rolled over to straddle Mihashi, whose body went stiff as a board.

"Mihashi. Do you trust me?" Abe was focusing on the vague shape of Mihashi's face inches from his own. He could just barely make out the scared expression from the moonlight coming in from the window. 

"I-I think... Abe-kun i-is a...good c-catcher...w-with y-you I can be the... a-ace."

Abe tried his hardest to keep his voice low. "But do you trust me as a friend? Do you like me?" It wasn't so hard to ask because he knew Mihashi couldn't see his face.

The question took Mihashi off guard. _I like Abe-kun. But he only likes me because I don't shake off his signs. What if I tell him I like him and he thinks I'm too clingy and finds a new pitcher?_ Mihashi didn't know how to respond so he just moved his mouth and waved his head.

Abe took Mihashi's head in his hands to stop it from flopping around. With his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see Mihashi's facial expression more clearly, not that it helped. He still had no idea what he was thinking. Abe decided to try a new angle.

"I think of you as a friend Mihashi. I trust you as a pitcher, but I also trust you as a person." He watched Mihashi closely for any changes. He was holding his head in his hands, so he couldn't avoid looking at him, but his expression remained baffled. Which was no different than any other time Abe tried to talk to him. "I trust you. Even though you're indecisive and jumpy and it's practically impossible to hold a conversation with you-" he was getting annoyed, he looked back down at Mihashi to see tears welling in his eyes. _Dammit, I got sidetracked._ "Mihashi, what I mean is-"

"I'm sorry you have to put up with a lousy pitcher like me!" Mihashi wailed, unable to hold his tears back any longer.

Abe had seen him cry before, but not like this. His heart was breaking listening to it. _Does he really not know how great he is?_ Abe brought his forehead down to rest on Mihashi's, and without thinking, blurted out, "I don't put up with you, I love you!"

Mihashi stopped crying and the words hung heavy in the air. _Was Abe-kun talking to me? Is there someone else here? Does he have a teddy bear from when he was a child?_ Mihashi wanted to look around but all he could see was the outline of Abe's lips in front of his. He blushed. "A-Abe-kun...w-who are you...t-taking to...?" He sniffled.

Abe let go of his face and in embarrassment lost his cool. "You! You idiot! Who else is here!?" He felt Mihashi shrink under him and he mentally slapped himself. _What the hell am I doing? Did I just confess to this crying mess? Mihashi? I love Mihashi?_  

"Abe...kun... y-you don't...h-have to be n-nice...to m-me..." Mihashi looked away and wiped some of his tears. _Abe-kun is just trying to make me feel better so I will still pitch for him._

"I'm not trying to be nice to you! I'm telling you how I feel!" Embarrassment was replaced with frustration as once again Abe didn't know how to communicate with Mihashi. "I thought telling you how I feel might make it easier for you..."

Mihashi just looked at him. _Abe-kun wants to know how I feel? How do I feel? This has to be a trick. He'll get me to confess and then he'll tell all the guys so they can laugh about it-_

Abe, at his wits end, did the only thing he could think of to convince Mihashi that he was serious about how he felt. He kissed him. It lasted no more than a second, but it was enough to get his point across. Even in the dark he could see that Mihashi's face was red as a tomato.

"Do you believe me now?" He wanted to go down for a better kiss, but he wanted to make sure his feelings were reciprocated first. This night was embarrassing enough.

"T-this isn't a j-joke?"

"No." _Be a rock._

"You r-really... like m-me?"

"Yes." _A patient rock._

"Y-you're... not g-gonna tell...a-anybody?"

"I promise this is just between you and me." _Alright, progress._

"A-Abe-kun..." Mihashi carefully placed his hand on the back of Abe's neck, guiding their lips toward each other. They kissed, longer this time. It was sloppy, neither really knew what they were doing, but both enjoyed it.

_Abe-kun is going to hate me for sure now there's no way he'll ever catch my pitches again after this I'll have to quit the baseball team-_

All of this was running through Mihashi's head when he noticed the blood rushing to his cock. Abe's too, he could feel filling up. He felt Abe grind his hips down and he held back a moan. What was happening? What were they doing? 

"Mihashi..." Abe breathed into his ear, it sent chills up his spine. "Do you want to do some pitching practice?" Abe didn't care what Mihashi thought of him, right now he was letting his dick do the talking.

"Um b-but, you s-said...n-no throwing after g-games..." There was a hint of disappointment in Mihashi's voice at the thought of getting out of Abe's bed.

"Tonight I'll let it slide." Abe went down for another kiss. He slipped his hands under Mihashi's shirt, feeling his scrawny body. Mihashi, not used to being touched so intimately, found himself to be very ticklish. He started giggling uncontrollably. 

"W-what's so funny?" Abe took his hands off the boy. _Is he laughing at me?_

"T-tickles..." Mihashi didn't know what else to say. _It tickles, but I don't want to stop. I want to make Abe-kun happy._

"Sorry. I'll try something else." _I want to make Mihashi feel good._ Abe unbuttoned Mihashi's shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders. Even in the dim light he could see the sharp edges of his bones. _Does this guy ever eat?_ He found himself getting annoyed, but he pushed that out of the way. He lowered his lips to Mihashi's neck and slowly made his way down his torso. Mihashi wasn't giggling this time. Abe could hear him panting under him, it made him throb. He wanted more. He reached Mihashi's belly button and delicately tugged at his underwear. Abe looked up at him to see how he was doing. Mihashi had his eyes closed tight with his face towards the ceiling. _Idiot._  

"Mihashi, do you want me to stop?"

Mihashi frantically shook his head like he was shaking off one of his signs. Abe smiled and pulled off Mihashi's pants.

Now he was fully exposed. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see what Abe was doing, but he couldn't feel him anymore. _Abe-kun must think I'm disgusting._ He waited, but nothing happened. Embarrassment covered his body in place of clothes. Slowly he forced himself to open one of his eyes. He looked down the bed to see Abe taking his own clothes off. Curiosity pushed him to open both of his eyes. _Abe-kun has a nice body. I want to touch it._ Mihashi felt himself twitch at the thought and he instantly shut his eyes again. He hoped Abe hadn't seen that.

Abe finished undressing and leaned down to whisper in Mihashi's ear. "I'll always catch all of your pitches, Mihashi." He kissed his ear before wrapping his arms around him and flipping them over so Mihashi was on top of him.

"W-...uh...I... U-u-u...."

"I want you to pitch... inside me. Just like on the field. I'll tell you what pitches to throw alright?" _Baseball is probably the best way to get through to him right now._

"I..u-uh...i-if it's A-Abe-kun..." _I'll do anything if it's with you._

"If it's me what? If you don't want to do this we can stop." Abe crossed his fingers.

"N-no! I...w-want to p-pitch..."

Abe pulled Mihashi down for another kiss. Then he reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle. He squeezed the contents into his hand and reached for Mihashi's cock.

"W-w-wait." Mihashi managed.

"What's wrong, Mihashi?" Even now, it was hard for Abe not to yell at him.

"G-g...glove..." Mihashi climbed off of Abe and went to the corner of the room where his clothes were. When he came back he was holding a condom.

Abe was afraid for a moment that he was really going to come back with his catching glove. He was less confused when he saw the condom but still didn’t understand. "Why do we need that?"

Mihashi flailed. _Did I jump to conclusions? Is this not what we're doing? Are we really going to pitch?_

Abe was getting impatient. "Mihashi."

"M-my m-mom... told me... a-always u-use one... S-so there's n-no...b-babies..."

Abe couldn't hold his frustration back any longer. "We're both guys! We can't get pregnant!" _Does he ever think about the stuff he says?_

"J-just... in c-case!" Mihashi was fiddling with the package trying to get it open.

Abe sighed, if it made him feel better it didn't matter. "Bring it over here. I'll do it." He wasn't much better, but eventually they got it open and he slipped it down over Mihashi. This was the first time he'd touched Mihashi's cock directly, so Mihashi couldn't hold back his moan. Abe spent a little more time stroking it, rubbing on the lube, before he laid back and spread his legs.

"Do you know where to go, Mihashi?"

Mihashi looked determined. "Mm. F-fastball. Right d-down the m-middle." He had his pitching face on as he wound up and made his first pitch of the night.

Abe let out a low moan. His hands clutched the bedsheets. He said he was throwing a fastball, but Mihashi's fastballs were quite slow so it wasn't so bad. _I can catch any of Mihashi's pitches._

Mihashi set a slow rhythm and Abe moved his hips to match. With every pitch he caught the pain ebbed into pleasure.

"M-Mihashi, curve ball, low, inside." Abe was having trouble speaking through his moans.

Mihashi switched to a curve ball. He was moving faster now, panting harder. His hands were gripping Abe's thighs. 

Abe was surprised at Mihashi's precise aim, even in this situation. _With my game calling, he really can be the best pitcher._ "The 'fast' f-fastball. Mihashi."

Mihashi quickened his pace. He couldn't go any faster now. _Even like this, Abe-kun still wants to catch my pitches._ The thought brought him close to the edge.

Abe could tell Mihashi was close and began moving his hips faster. He was close as well. He waited until he couldn't hold it in any longer to cry "s-shoot!"

Mihashi threw what could've been the best shoot of his life, pushing Abe over the edge. Mihashi came close behind. He rolled off of Abe and they laid together panting.

They found their hands locked together. Their hands were warm. For the first time that night they held eye contact. Abe leaned in for a kiss when all of a sudden his bedroom window flew open.

"NICE PITCHING, MIHASHI!" Tajima crashed through the window and landed on the hard floor.

"Tajima!? What are you doing here?" Abe jumped out of bed and reached for the bat laying on the floor. Mihashi pulled the blankets over his head and pretended he was somewhere else.

Tajima raised his hands in defense. "Hey! You just randomly invited Mihashi to your house. I had to make sure you weren't bullying him!" Abe kept the bat raised but Tajima lowered his hands. "If I'd known there was gonna be a free show I'd have invited some of the other guys! It was even baseball themed!" Tajima broke down laughing.

Abe's face burned red and he dropped the bat. "How did you get up here? This is the second floor!" He was pushing Tajima towards the door.

"I climbed." Tajima rolled out of Abe's grip. "Hey you're not gonna kick me out are you? Do you have any idea how late it is?" He put on a mocking face. "What if I get injured on the way home?"

"Like I give a damn. Get out! And you better not tell anybody about this!" Abe was too exhausted to deal with him right now.

"Ok, ok. I'll go." Tajima walked toward the door. He was just about to leave when he turned and asked, "You guys sure you don't need a cleanup batter?" He winked at Abe and shut the door just in time to miss a flying helmet aimed at his head.

Abe turned towards the bed and saw a shaking pile of blankets. _Is he crying again?_ He pulled the blankets off of Mihashi to see that he was giggling. Annoyance pricked at him.

"What's so funny?"

Barely holding back giggles, Mihashi stuttered, "C-cleanup b-batter." He broke down in giggles again. 

Abe couldn't hide his smile. _He really is too cute._ He crawled in beside Mihashi and laid his head on his shoulder.

"A-Abe-kun?" Mihashi didn't know where to put his arms so he had them spread out like a cross.

Already half asleep, Abe replied. "What is it, Mihashi?"

"I-I l-like...y-you...too..." Mihashi had his neck craned as far away from Abe as possible.

Abe smiled and pulled himself closer to Mihashi.

"I know."

 

 


End file.
